What's Next?
by Angelica Belikov
Summary: This takes place 2 years after the heist. What happened to Jessie and Vince? Are Dom and Letty still together? What happened to Brian? ARe their names cleared, and if so how?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- I dont own anything from the Fast and The Furious so dont sue, not that you could get much from my broke ass but still lol, the characters that are not from the movie are mine! So you know... Do what you do with my characters lol.   
  
MIA'S Talking   
  
Its been 2 years since the heist, everyone split up. No one knows where Dom is except for the one time he called and spoke to Letty. He didnt tell her where he was just that he wont be back in a while and that he wants her to continue her life without him she cried for weeks. Finally Leon and I got her to come out. So its been 2 years since we saw him. Jessie is doing great he took 4 bullets, the paramedics came just in time any more time he would of bleed out. Vince is doing good too, they stiched him all up but he has some major scaring, he dont care though just as long as hes alive. Brian is still part of the group he cleared our names, but the only thing that we had to do is one of us spend 2 months in jail, Vince couldnt do because of his arm, Leon couldnt do it because he had started his own business with I (a resturant), of course Jessie couldnt do it, so that left Letty. She took it like a women and spent the 2 months in jail. When she got out she had a scar under her left eye it wasnt a big one but noticeable, some chick had a knife and fought with Letty and of course Letty beat the shit out of the bitch, Letty didnt change much but there was darkness in her eyes that wasnt there before. And oh yeah did i mention Me and Brian are married and expecting our first child in about 2 months  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Everyone was some where, Vince and Jessie at the garage, Leon was at the restarant, Letty and Brian was out buying parts for their cars, they had to go to New York for them. And here I am bored as all can be, studying. I started college again when we found out it was safe to come back. I forgot how boring it can be but it was fun because next week we get to go to the hospitail to see what the doctors were going to do with all the paitents we pretty much get to see all the action, I cant wait. The phone started to ring I kind of figured it was Brian calling to tell me that Letty was playing catch me if you can on the streets again. He could never catch her, she was dangerous when she played. Just the thought of it made me laugh.   
  
"She lose you again Brian?"  
  
There was just a laugh and it wasnt Brian  
  
"Did who lose who?"  
  
"DOM!?"  
  
"Hey Mia."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"  
  
"Um i cant say."  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"Could you top yelling at me?"  
  
"You dont deserve for me to stop yelling at you, do you know how much you hurt Letty?"  
  
"Mia..."  
  
"Dont do that, you know she spent 2 months in jail?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Yeah Brian cleared all of your names but in return one of us had to go to jail for 2 months, so Letty went."  
  
"Why the hell she do that?"  
  
"Because, she was the only one in the team that could do it."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah she came back and hasnt been the same, she has this look in her eyes and a scar under her left eye because of a fight she got into at jail."  
  
"Damn I'm sorry."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yeah i am."  
  
"Whatever you should be here."  
  
"Mia theres a couple of things you should know about me."  
  
"Yeah Dom tell me."  
  
"Im married now with a kid."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, but she wants a divorce."  
  
"Dom i cant believe you, how am i going to tell Letty?"  
  
"i dont know, I thought i loved Kim but i cant get Letty out of my mind, then Kim said she was perganant and dad always said if i get someone preganant that i better marry them."  
  
"Damn Dom... whats the kids name?"  
  
"Anthony Dominic Teretto known as Little T."  
  
"Thats nice Dom, but what are you going to do?"  
  
"I want to come home."  
  
"Its okay with me but everyone else is pissed off at you."  
  
"Yeah i bet they are."  
  
"Letty is going to be crushed."  
  
Dom was silent he just couldnt get over the fact that Letty went to jail  
  
"She been dating anyone?"  
  
"No but lord knows everyone wants a chance with her at the races, shes the queen still and single looking for a king."  
  
Dom felt jealous  
  
"Oh so everyone still races?"  
  
"Yeah since you left Letty pretty much became the leader of the group she picks who races and she's at the tip of the V where you used to be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and shes like you were with the girls but with the guys, everyone lets her be though because she isnt tied down."  
  
"Oh that's nice."  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"You know i do."  
  
"Well okay."  
  
"Little T just came home with Kim I'll talk to you later."   
  
"Okay."  
  
With that they hung up  
  
AN So everyone what do you think? You like it? If you do I'll contunie it. Its Totally up to you. 


	2. WHAT?

10 minutes later the front door opened and in came Brian and Letty aruging   
  
"Letty you cant do shit like that!"  
  
"Brian i know what i was doing."  
  
"Oh lord what did Letty do now?" Mia said walking in and giving Brain a kiss.  
  
"Mia this girl drove under a truck to switch lanes!"  
  
"LETTY!"  
  
"WHAT, cant a girl have some fun?" She said laughing   
  
"Not that kind of fun!"  
  
"Oh come on you 2 live a little." She was leaving but before she left she smacked Brians butt then said   
  
"You need to stop being such a big baby."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She just shooked her head and walked upstairs to her and Dom's room. Mia dragged Brian in the kicthen  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Dom called."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shhh i dont want Letty to hear."  
  
"oh my goodness i cant believe this."  
  
"Yeah but theres more."  
  
"what?"  
  
"He's married with a kid."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Shhhhh."  
  
"Letty's going to be crushed."  
  
"I know, he wants to come back home."  
  
"This cant get any worse." Mia looked at the doorway and there stood Letty with tears in her eyes, she heard everything  
  
"Letty..." Brian looked over and saw her now  
  
"He's married?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie."  
  
"I thought he loved me."  
  
"He does he told me he does, he's getting devorice."  
  
"What do i care if hes getting a devorice, some other women held his heart, gave him his first child, I'm sorry i have to go." With that   
  
Letty ran over grabbed her car keys and left. You heard her tires screetch all the way down the blook. 


	3. He's where?

Everybody knows about Dom now. Its been 3 days and there is still no sign of Letty. No one knows where she is, she hasnt called   
  
or even came back to get some colths. Leon, Vince, and Jesse are pissed that Dom decided to come back now,with a kid and   
  
married, They think he did this on perpose just to hurt Letty. Letty been to hell and back for Dom and now he just shows up and   
  
throws this on her. The team cant wait for him to come back to give him a piece of their mind. So anyways its been 3 days and no   
  
sign of Letty. The phone rang Mia jumped for it  
  
"Letty? Letty where are you?"  
  
"Letty's missing?"  
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah where's Letty?"  
  
"She heard me and Brian talking about you being married and with a kid, she heard the hole converstaion and she left, that was 3   
  
days ago, no one knows where she is."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Dom when are you coming?"  
  
"Well you see Mia." There was a knock on the door "I'm already here." Mia hung up the phone and answered the door, and sure   
  
enough there was Dom with a very sleepy Little T.   
  
"Dom?"  
  
"Yeah its me Mia." Nothing has changed about the King of the Streets, not his height, his hair, or even his muscles, he was the   
  
same Dom that left behind his team. Expect he looked alot more tired. Mia gave him a giant hug, well it was more like a half of a hug   
  
because of her big stomach and because Dom was holding Little T. Little T looked just like his dad with that face he had, little white   
  
Tshirt blue jeans and some little combat boots. Only differnce was that he had hair, and he had these bright blue eyes. He was so   
  
cute.   
  
"Little T, say hi to your Aunt Mia." Dom said   
  
"Hi." Lil T said in the softest voice known to man.  
  
"He's a little shy, once he warms up to you he will be a ton of work to settle down."  
  
"Oh thats okay, the guys are at the garage getting their cars ready for the race tonight, you coming?"   
  
"I dont know, i havent seen the guys yet and i dont know how my welcome home party is going to go."   
  
"Yeah about that, let me warn you now."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Yeah you could say that, they are very pissed at you, but not just for leaveing everybody behind, but for what you did to Letty. She   
  
want to jail for this team, she got us back on the street racing scene, she's been bringing in the business at the garage. She want to   
  
hell and back for this team pretty much and then here you come back into our lives with a kid and a wife."  
  
"I for one told Letty to move on in her life, forget about me."  
  
"THATS COMPLETE BULLSHIT DOM." Mia lowered her voice so she wouldnt wake Lil T who fell asleep on the couch  
  
"She loved you, she did the damn heist because you wanted her to, she flipped off the rode in car for got damn sakes, and once   
  
again she did it for you, she want to jail for the heists that YOU put the team to, and i wonder why she did that? Oh yeah i forgot she   
  
did it for YOU!"  
  
"Mia i understand that she did everything for me, but I didnt put a gun to her head and tell her to do it."   
  
"What did you expect from her, to just say no Dom i dont want to do it."  
  
"Would that have been so hard."  
  
"Dom she loved she would have put her life down for you, and look what you did to her."   
  
"I didnt do it she did."  
  
"I cant believe you, you would think that since your a father now you would learn a few things, but i guess thats wrong."  
  
"We guess that is too." Dom and Mia turned around to see 4 very angre guys looking at Dom, It was Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Brian 


	4. Break Your Neck

Dom just looked at them for about 2 minutes before he said   
  
"Hey guys long time no see."  
  
"Yeah you know since you left us high and dry." Vince said, Dom was shocked he thought Vince would be the first one to be his   
  
friend again since he was his best friend before.  
  
"Yeah dawg, you didnt expect us to welcome you home with wide open arms did you?" Leon asked   
  
"No but i thought we were still friends."  
  
"We were until you decided to call and break Letty's heart." Jesse said   
  
"Im with Jesse on that one." Brian put in  
  
"Well guess what O'Conner your vote dont count." Dom said mad that the team decided to forgive him  
  
"I think it does Dom, hes my husband and i said so." Mia put in  
  
"Yeah he's part of this team now Dom so get used to it, if you dont like it leave." Leon said   
  
"Look guys i dont want to fight, I know what i did was wrong and im sorry and i cant take back what i did to Letty but you have to   
  
believe me when i say that i love my son and wouldnt give him up for the world."  
  
"No one asked you to Dom, But you hurt Letty, more then words, more then fights, you hurt her with something far worst you hurt   
  
her by giving your heart and first child to someone else." Mia added   
  
"I love Kimmy and i cant that back, she mended my broken heart and soul, it hurt like a bitch to leave Letty but i thought she   
  
deserved so much more then me, she deserved a family of her own, Yeah Kim and I made love and yeah I do love her, but she   
  
wasnt the same as Letty in any way, she had blonde hair, big blue eyes that were the world, and a complete girl girl and thats why i   
  
loved her so much, because she wasnt Letty. I needed to get over Letty and I did with Kim but then my heart was and will always be   
  
Letty's and thats not far to Kim and she knew that and we agreed to get a divorce."  
  
"So what now you expect Letty to take you back?" Jesse asked  
  
"No, I know I have to work for her to take me back, and im ready to do that."  
  
"I dont know Dom man she might be very pissed after this one." Vince said, he actully felt bad for Dom  
  
"Vince you have no idea." Mia said  
  
"What do you mean?" Dom asked  
  
Brian took this one for Mia   
  
"Well Dom you didnt see Letty's face when she found out, Letty never cries about anything ever, but when she found out i never   
  
seen her look so sad, her eyes swelled up and she was trying her hardest not to let a tear drop fall."   
  
Everyone watched as Brian talked, he talked like he was in a daze like he could still see Letty, Letty and Brian has become very   
  
close since everything happened, they are best of friends, Letty actully hangs with Brian more then she hangs with Mia and the   
  
other guys. If shes out Brian is usually with her, they are like brother and sister, Brian been the one watching her with the guys at   
  
the races making sure no one tries anything with her. And dont get any ideas Brian and Letty are strickly friends, Brian is Mia's and   
  
Letty wouldnt do anything to break them up. But her and Brian were close and some people who were new would think they had   
  
something going on but then everyone else would tell them that they are best friends, because that was what they were. Brian had   
  
Letty's back and Letty had Brians.   
  
"You hurt her more then anyone Dom and for that i should break your neck." Everyone looked at Brian in shock did he just threan   
  
Dom?  
  
"What did you say to me O'Conner?"  
  
"Brian can i talk to you for a minute?" Mia asked grabing his hand and dragging him into the kichten  
  
BRIAN AND MIA IN THE KICTHEN  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Im sticking up for my best friend!"  
  
"Sticking up for her is one thing, getting killed is another."  
  
"Your right, but he hurt her so bad."  
  
"I know Brian but you can tell he's sorry."  
  
"Well that dont cut it Mia, he acts like he didnt so anything you heard him a minute ago and i quote him on this one "I didnt do it she   
  
did" when you told him that it was his fault!"  
  
"He didnt think when he said that!"   
  
"Yes he did Mia, or how about that part when he said he told her to move on, thats bullshit, he knew she wouldnt move on!"   
  
"Yeah i know."  
  
"You know how many guys ask Letty out at those races?"  
  
"Alot."  
  
"Yeah alot and you know what she always tell them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She always tells them that she is waiting for someone to come home to her! You dont see the look in her eyes when she says that   
  
Mia, she looks happy for that second that she says it beacuse she actully believed it."  
  
"Well he is here."  
  
"Yeah with someone elses kid!" With that he stormed out of the kicthen and when he was in the hallway that lead to the living room   
  
he grabed his leather jacket and keys Mia yelled  
  
"Brian where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see if i can find Letty!"  
  
IN THE LIVING ROOM WHILE MIA AND BRIAN WERE IN THERE  
  
Leon, Vince, and Jesse sat down  
  
"Whats going on with Letty and O'Conner?"  
  
"Nothing they are really close thats all?" Jesse answered turning on the PS2 for him and Leon  
  
"What do you mean close?" Dom asked, he thought Mia and Brian were married  
  
"Oh its not what you think Dom, they are just best friends." Vince said clearing up what Jesse said   
  
"Yeah Brian and Mia are married and expecting their first kid if you havent noticed." Leon added They sat in slience playing PS2   
  
when they heard Mia yell   
  
"Brian where are you going?" They saw Brian grab his jacket and keys then say   
  
"I'm going to see if i can find Letty!"  
  
With that he opened the front door slamed it got in his car and spend down the street. 


	5. What are Best Friends For?

When Brian left he remembered a converstion he had with Letty a couple of nights ago  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Brian and Letty were having their late night movie fest in Letty's room like they did every Sunday night just the 2 of them with a   
  
bunch of Corona for them after Mia went to bed. Then Letty asked Brian  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think Dom's going to come back to me?"  
  
"I think he would be a fool if he didnt."  
  
"I remember when we were young, we had been dating for a year already and Dom and me decided to take a break from everyone   
  
just go out for the weekend just me and him, no interuptions, he took me to a hotel called Miami's Here, it was right in front of the   
  
beach, he got us a room that was facing the ocean and for those 2 days everynight we would go out on the balcony and watch the   
  
sunset on the ocean, I remember the pink, orange, and purple colors they were beautiful and we would just sit their on the belcony   
  
with him holding me whispering sweet things in my ear then when the sun went down we would lay back and look at the stars, for   
  
those 2 days i was in heaven."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Why didnt i think of that before!" Brian yelled to him self then he turned the car around and headed to the hotel by the beach called   
  
Miami's Here. When he got there he noticed Letty's car, I mean it wasnt hard to miss being it had a gold design and it was fusia with   
  
the DT sign on the front of it. He parked next to it and went into the hotel counter  
  
"Hello I'm here to see a Letty Rodriguez."  
  
After the lady checked Brian out she typed in the name and said   
  
"Okay she is in room 305 4th floor."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"Anytime." With that said Brian went to the elevator hit the button with the 4 on it and headed up to Letty's room. When he found   
  
room 305 he knocked   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Room survice!"  
  
Letty opened the door  
  
"I didnt.... BRIAN?"  
  
Letty opened the door more and ran to him with wide open arms and gave him a giant hug  
  
"Hey Beautiful, why did you leave without me, you know we never been apart more then a day!" Brian always calls Letty Beautiful   
  
unless hes mad at her witch is every blue moon.  
  
"I needed to be alone."  
  
"Oh i see the way it is." Letty went back into the room and Brian followed  
  
"Its not like that Brian your my best friend, but you know i needed to think."  
  
"Its okay i understand."  
  
"How did you know where i was?"  
  
"A little birdie told me."  
  
"Very funny, does anyone else know where I am?"  
  
"No, but Dom's back."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yeah, you gon hide here for the rest of your life?"   
  
"No, i was going to come home today so we could all go to the races but now.."  
  
"Hell no, you are still going, the race needs its Queen."  
  
"Yeah well the King is back so they dont need the Queen."  
  
"No Letty you are going bump Dom."  
  
"Brian, i cant see him."  
  
"You cant hide from him, move on Letty, i know that sound harsh but come on he obvisoly moved on show him you did too!"  
  
"You mean play a little game?"  
  
"Letty..."  
  
"Yeah i know."  
  
"And plus you were going to race tonight."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So come on, come home with me everyone is worried."   
  
"Will you help me, you know stay with me through this."  
  
"What are best friends for?" 


	6. A New Friend

Brian and Letty hugged after their little decision. He then helped her pack everything up and they left together. Her car behind his so she couldnt play Catch Me If You Can. When they got to the house Letty has never been so nervous in her life even when she was racing she was never this nervous. Before she even had a chance to get out of her car Mia came runnning out of the house and grabbed Letty up with a great big hug. Then Vince, Leon, and Jesse came out to see what the hell Mia was screaming for. They didnt even hear Letty and Brian pull up. So when they saw Letty they came running out of the house to see her too.  
  
"Letty what the hell were you thinking you had as all so worried?" Vince asked   
  
"Yeah baby girl, you didnt even call!" Yelled Leon  
  
"I dont really care what you did as long as your back." Jesse said   
  
"Guys I'm sorry I just had to think."  
  
"Its okay baby girl we forgive you." Leon said  
  
Dom was just standing at the door watching Letty, God she is so beautiful, what was i thinking leavinging her? Dom was thinking to himself, he was looking at her, no earse that more like studying her, her long waist length hair, beautiful toned body, black eyes, then he noticed that scar under her left eye. God what did i do? Letty felt him staring at her. She looked over at him, God he is hotter then i remember but like Brian said he moved on so I have to too. She walked over to Dom and gave him a hug, which he didnt expect at all.   
  
"Hey Dom."  
  
"Hey Letty, how are you?"  
  
"As good as any girl would be when they find out that the love of their live has moved on." With that she pushed past Dom and went back into the house. Dom turned around and followed her in  
  
"And the show has begun." Brian said moving in to follow Letty to have her back  
  
"Brian you are her best friend but give them sometime alone."  
  
"But i promised Letty i would help her."  
  
"Help her when they are done talking now lets go start the barbeue."  
  
"Okay but when she asks where i was im blaming you."  
  
"Okay thats fine."   
  
The rest of the team went in the back to give Dom and Letty some time  
  
BACK IN THE HOUSE  
  
"Letty come on dont be like that." Letty stoped in her tracks and turned around looked at Dom  
  
"Dont be like what Dom!?"  
  
"Dont act like you dont still love me and act like Ice to me!"  
  
"My love stoped for you when i found out you moved on Dom, you know what I havent slept with anyone in 5 years (I changed it so Lil T can be older) because i thought you loved me and you would come back!"  
  
"I do love you Letty, god dont ever say i dont, i told you to move on, I met Kim and i fell for her!"  
  
"Well then go back to her!"   
  
"I cant because i still love you! And it aint fair for me to go back to Kim if i cant give her my all, because it belongs to someone else!"  
  
"Dom I'm sorry but I cant do this." Letty left to go find Brian she need help!  
  
Dom just stood there looking at the door Letty left out of when his son came in  
  
"Daddy? I heard yelling."  
  
"its okay Lil T, it was nothing imporant." who am i kidding it was the most imporant thing in my life. Dom then want back outside when he got out there he noticed Letty and Brian were gone  
  
"Hey Mia wheres that husband and best friend of yours?"  
  
"Oh they want to the store."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey Dom?"  
  
"Yeah Mi?"  
  
"Are you coming to the races tonight Edwin and Hector would love to see you again."  
  
"Yeah you know what why not?"  
  
"Maybe you can race?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yeah Letty is gon race tonight I'll ask her if maybe their can be two races."  
  
"Why do you have to ask her?"  
  
The team looked at him and laughed   
  
"I told you, she is in control over the races now."  
  
"I thought Hector took over?"  
  
"He did until Letty came back from jail, then she took over i told you this on the phone."  
  
"Yeah I'm just in shock."  
  
"Yeah well get over it." Brian said coming to the back  
  
"Do you have a problem with me O'Conner?"  
  
"My name is Brian, and yeah i do."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I dont appericate the way you just waltz up in here and throw this all on Letty, as if she dont have enough stress."  
  
"Why dont you mind your own business."  
  
"My best friend is my business hate to brake that news to you Dom."  
  
"Well let me brake something to you Brian Letty is a big girl, she can handle her self."   
  
"When it comes to you Dom she cant!"  
  
"Well then what do you expect from me?!"  
  
"To just leave her alone get out of her head let her move on!"  
  
"I can't do that Brian I still love her and i know she still loves me!"  
  
"Thats the problem Dom she does still love you, but if she gets back with you, youll only brake her heart again and guess who is going to have to mend that heart?"  
  
"I dont know Brian who?"  
  
"Me! And it was hard to do the first time."  
  
IN THE HOUSE  
  
Letty was in their watching Finding Nemo, she dont know why but she loves the way Ellen is in it, its her and Brians favorite little kid movie, it always takes Letty from a bad mood to a good mood in a minute, she was on the part when little Nemo was touching the boat in the middle of the ocean when she heard a little voice  
  
"Who are you?" Letty looked to where the little voice came from and there stood a small version of a Dom with his little outfit and combat boots, but he had the most beautiful blue eyes ever, actully it was the same blue Brian had. Letty loved Brians eyes she even made a comment before about taking Brians eyes when he died.  
  
"Im Letty and who are you?" She couldnt help but instantly fall for this little boy  
  
"Im Lil T."  
  
"Hi there you a fan of Finding Nemo."  
  
"Never saw it."   
  
"You want to?"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Yeah sure come on"  
  
Letty opened up the balnket that was on her so he can climb in with her. He looked at her for a minute then decided that she looked nice and he wanted to watch the movie so he climbed in with her and snuggled into her. Letty started the movie over again so they can watch it from the beginning.  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Everyone calmed down Brian and Dom been arguing for about 2 hours now.   
  
"Hey did anyone notice that Letty hasnt been outside in so long?" Mia asked   
  
"Naw man we been to busy with Dom and Brian." Vince said  
  
"Im going to go check on her I'll be back."  
  
"Hey Mia?"  
  
"Yeah Dom?"  
  
"Can you check on Little T? He is in the guest room."  
  
"Yeah sure be right back."   
  
With that Mia want in the house. She heard Finding Nemo on and knew that, that was Letty in there watching that, it was her favorite little kid movie. When she walked in there she couldnt help but run back outside and get the group to come and see. Dom and Brian were the first ones in the house and Dom couldnt help but smile at what he saw. Letty was laying down sleeping and Lil T was laying on top of her with his face in her neck holding onto her for dear life, then Letty was holding Lil T.   
  
"Looks like Lil T made a new friend." Leon said  
  
"Lil T never liked to cuddle with me or his mom."  
  
"Looks like he likes Letty." Jesse said Mia came back from the kicthen with a camera   
  
"I cant let this moment go away it is just to cute." She hurried up and took the picture. With one last look the team want back outside so Lil T and Letty could get some sleep. But before everyone left, Dom stayed behind he pulled the covers over Letty and Lil T and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads. Dom didnt see Brian watch him. After Dom left Brian came in and also gave Letty a kiss on her fore head smiled then walked out but before he was all the way out he looked back and said  
  
"Maybe he really will come back Letty."   
  
AN Next chapter will be at the races R&R Thanks for reading 


	7. Shes BAAAAACK

Letty woke up to little eyes looking at her.  
  
"Hi, did you enjoy the movie?" She asked him  
  
"didnt see all of it, I's fell a sleeps." Letty laughed because he sounded soo cute.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"No's just thrity."  
  
"Okay come on, lets get you something to drank." She picked him off of her and stood him up then she got up. She was surprised when she felt his little hand go in hers. She looked down at him and he smiled his little toothy smile. She thought he was the cutest little boy in the whole world, this is what she wanted, with Dom but now she cant have it. When they walked in the kichen Vince and Dom were already in there. Dom noticed Letty and Lil T holding hands, and had to smile, this is what he always wanted for him and Letty and he ruined that by making his son with someone else.   
  
"You two sleep well?" Vince asked  
  
"Yeah, I slept like a dream, how bout you Lil one?" Letty asked  
  
"I slept like a seam." He answered trying to mock Letty but failed, Letty just looked down at him and smiled, she picked him up and put him on one of the stools,   
  
"You want apple or grape juice?" Mia want out and bought a punch of Juice boxes the day after Little T came so he can have something other then Corona or milk because thats all they had. She also bought a bunch of fruit snakes, puddings, chips, and everything but she didnt know if he would get any because the guys found them and have been eating them.   
  
"Apples."   
  
"Okay." Letty grabed a juice box pocked the straw threw the little hole and handed it to him. Dom watched in amazement he didnt know Letty and Little T would form this kind of bond. It was like Letty was his mom. Letty looked out side and saw Brian, Mia, Leon, and Jesse all out side talking she opened the screen door up a little bit and yelled out   
  
"Hey Chumpy we going to the races tonight?"   
  
"You know it Beautiful!" Brian yelled back  
  
Dom didnt really like this new bond Brian and Letty formed, it was like they were brother and sister, and what was with Brian calling Letty Beautiful?   
  
"We go to races?" Little T asked me  
  
"No Lil T sorry but you are going to stay here with you Aunt Mia and Uncle Vince." Mia had to stay here because Brian didnt want her going to the races with being Perganat and all, and someone has to stay with her just incase something happens, so the guys take turns and tonight is Vince's turn  
  
"Yeah Lil T, i can teach you how to play some of my games."   
  
Dom looked at Vince warning him about being ruff. Vince gave him an innocent look back  
  
"But I wants to go daddys."  
  
"I know son, but its to much for you."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come ons."  
  
Letty was laughing  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Dom asked  
  
"You Mr.Dad."  
  
"You think you could do better?"  
  
"Yeah actully I do."   
  
"Well them come over here and try."   
  
"I will."  
  
Letty want to Lil T and whispered something in his ear, he laughed because it tickled him then when she was done talking he looked at her and said   
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Scocts honor." she said raising her left hand  
  
"Okays, I'll stays with Uncle V and ant Mia."  
  
Dom looked at Letty with a surprised expersion  
  
"Told ya."  
  
"You cheated what did you promise."  
  
"Dont worry about it Dom."  
  
"Letty, you cant cheat like that."  
  
"You didnt say any rules you just said get him to stay and not cry about it, I did."  
  
"By promising him something!"  
  
Letty laughed then looked at him, walked closer to him and was really close she whispered in his ear  
  
"A girl never tells." And with that she turned around and left, Little T was just watching looking at his dad  
  
"What?" Dom asked  
  
Little T just looked at him some more and shock his head, jumped off the stool and want out side with Letty and the rest of the team  
  
"That women is going to be the death of me one of these days." Dom said walking out side  
  
BEFORE THE RACES  
  
Everyone was waiting on Letty  
  
"COME ON LETTY!" Leon shooted  
  
"Shut up Leon I'm coming." Letty came down stairs wearing tight blue jeans that had blue glitter all over them, with some black combat boots on, and a tight blue camolouge shirt on that said NAVY CHICA her hair was up in a tight military bun.   
  
"Looking good Let." Jesse said   
  
"Thanks now lets head out." Little T came out of the kitchen before everyone left cover in flour. Letty busted out laughing   
  
"Little T what happened?" Letty asked nobody else seen him come out so when Letty asked Dom turned around and looked and when he saw him he started cracking up  
  
"Mias made me bake."   
  
"Awww come here." Letty said with wide open arms Lil T came to her and she hugged him the best she could with out getting flour on her self.  
  
"Next time Mia asks you to bake with her, tell her thats for girly girls" Letty said   
  
"Okays."  
  
"And remember my promise okay." Little T smiled at her and want in the living room with VInce   
  
"Okay Guys lets go." And this time they did go  
  
THE RACES  
  
"Letty, your looking good." Hector said coming over to her and hugging her as did Edwin. It was nauturl when Letty came to the races she held everyones attention, even the skanks because they enved her. But when the skanks noticed Dom they want right to him. But Dom brushed them off which surprised Letty.  
  
"Sorry girls, I'm taken." He said looking at Letty. Letty just looked at him shook her head and left to go see who was all racing  
  
"Okay guys today is a 4 g buy in who's racing?" She asked  
  
"Who is holding the money?" Edwin asked, since Hector was racing tonight   
  
"I am." Letty said, the crowd got quiet, Letty wasnt racing?   
  
"Then whos, the fourth racer?" Hector asked   
  
"Dom is taking my place." Dom looked at her with wide open eyes  
  
"Mia told me you wanted to race so you can take my spot." Letty said, Brian smiled at her.   
  
"You sure?" Dom asked  
  
"Yeah why not, but you better win!"   
  
"Thanks Let." Dom said coming over and huging her  
  
"Your welcome now, lets go." With that the crowd parted and left to the spot.   
  
AT THE HOUSE AN HOUR LATER  
  
There wasnt a party at the house since Lil T was there. Of course Dom won. After the race Hector came over to him and told him that the King was back, that made Dom smile. He never relaized how he missed racing. When he got home Mia told him Lil T want to bed. So he thought that ment he want to the guest room, when he want in there to check he wasnt there. So Dom started to panick and look in all the rooms. He wasnt in any of them, but there was one room he didnt check and that was Letty's when he got there, there was Lil T looking at all of Letty's pictures that was hung around Dom took a breath of relieve.   
  
Lil T had in his hand a little stuffed animal and Dom remember when he gave that to Letty, they were at a fair and Letty wanted this little stuffed animal, It was a little white tiger with blue eyes. He won it for her, she was soo happy, that was about 3 months before the last heist. He remember it perfectly. That was also the night that he told her that when the heists were over he was going to start a family with her, that they were going to get engaged and start a little family. But then everything want to hell. He grabbed Lil T and they want back to their room. Dom didnt notice that Lil T still held onto the white tiger. He put Lil T to bed and needed to go talk to Letty. So he want back downstairs where only Letty was awake everyone else already want to bed.   
  
"Hey." Dom said   
  
"Hey, thought you want to bed."   
  
"Naw, just put Lil T down."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She got up and put in Pearl Harbor, she really wasnt a chick flick type a girl but she was in the mood for a good love story.   
  
"When do you watch Pearl Harbor?"  
  
"I dont, just want to see a love story with a happy ending."  
  
"Letty I think we need to talk."  
  
"Talk about what Dom how I waited 5 years for you to come back, how when i finally get you back you have someone else's kid? What about our promises Dom? Dont they mean anything to you? You didnt even write or anything."  
  
"I couldnt take the risk Let, you know that."  
  
"Yeah you couldnt take the risk for me, thats okay but you shouldnt have made a promise you didnt intend to keep."  
  
"Letty, come on, you know how many times I wished I was here with you? Every damn time i want to sleep you were the last thing on my mind and when i woke up you were the first thing on my mind."  
  
"But that didnt stop you from moving on did it?" She asked looking into his eyes  
  
"I had to I didnt know if I was coming back, or if you already moved on."  
  
"Maybe i should have."  
  
She tried to get up but Dom grabed her by the waist and pulled her back down to him, now she was sitting in his lap.  
  
"Let me go Dom."  
  
"No, Look me in the eyes and tell me you dont love me Let."  
  
She looked him in the eyes, And Dom thought that she was really going to say it but she surprised him  
  
"I could never stop loving you Dom, and thats why this hurts so much, because I loved you so much that I was going to wait for you no matter how long, but I guess that your love for me didnt run so deep."   
  
"Letty dont do this, dont take your love from me, please?" Dom begged her  
  
"I didnt take it from you, you took it from your self."  
  
"Letty I love you."  
  
Letty looked him in his eyes, there she saw pain, guilt, and suffering then she did something she didnt expect to do, she kissed him it was soft at first but then it got more demanding. She was straddling him, when she stop and put her forehead against his and just looked him in the eyes and said   
  
"What now?"  
  
"We try to work this out, try to be a couple again, become King and Queen together and raise a Prince, and maybe more."  
  
"But your married."  
  
"Not no more."   
  
"Maybe we should take this slower Dom, you know lets start out as friends then move on from there."  
  
"Are you sure because that would mean no kissing or touching because i dont touch my friends like that." Dom said smiling  
  
"Oh I know i can handle my self, the question is can you handle yourself."   
  
"I know I can."   
  
"Care to make a wadger on that?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Fine who ever touchs the other in not a friendly way or kisses the other can be the winners maid."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dom said holding out his hand Letty shock it, then said   
  
"Let the games begin."  
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
No one knew about Letty and Dom. Letty was upstairs getting ready to take Lil T out like she promised she would, then when she came back she planed on changing again to work on her baby. She was looking threw her closet when there was a light knock on the door, she want over with a robe on, slippers, and her hair up when she opened up the door their stood a Lil T all ready to go in some black dickies, a blue tshirt that brung out his eyes, and some little combat boots on, Letty smiled at him and let him in. He want over to her bed and sat down   
  
"So where did you decide we are going Lil one?"  
  
"I wants to get some ic cream and go to the malls."  
  
"Okay we can do that this is your day."  
  
Letty want back in her closet and decied on some red leather pants, and black tight tshirt and some combat boots. She want in her bathroom and changed. Left her hair down because she knows that it drives Dom crazy, and she wasnt going to be the one to lose this bet. She grabed Little T's hand and they headed downstairs the team looked up when they heard the stairs creak, Dom had to look away or else he would jump Letty's bones there.   
  
"Where are you two going?" Brian asked his best friend  
  
"Me and Lil T are going to go out and have some fun together huh Lil T?"  
  
"Yeahs."  
  
The team looked at each other, no one expected Lil T and Letty to be close. Letty want over to the fridge grabed a juice box for Lil T and a water for her.   
  
"You ready Lil one?"  
  
Before they got to the door, the door ball rang  
  
"We will get it!" Letty yelled  
  
She opened the door to someone she never seen before this women has blond hair, blue eyes, and was well she was beautiful. Other then the skank wear she was wearing of course.  
  
"MOMMY!" Lil T yelled Dom came running in the room when he heard Lil T  
  
"KIMMY?" He asked her and looked at Letty who looked like she just seen a ghost Brian came in to see if Letty was okay.   
  
"Letty werent you going to take Little T out?" Brian asked her when he saw Kim  
  
"Um yeah but Lil T might not want to go since his mom is here, you still want to go Lil one?" Only Letty could call Little T, Lil one  
  
"Yeah." was all he said   
  
Letty grabbed his little hand in hers and said   
  
"Okay then lets go, and whatever you do, dont spill that juice in my car okay?" Letty asked on the way out  
  
"OKay."  
  
"Who is she and where is she taking my son and why dont he want to see me?" Kim asked Dom, Dom didnt answer at first he just watched as Letty put Lil T in the back seat of her car and bukled him in and left.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE KIM?!" Dom yelled at her  
  
"I come to get you back Dommy, I love you, you know that."  
  
"Get over it Kim we are devoriced."  
  
"We are not until 2 months."  
  
"Kim i told you I love someone else."  
  
"Well get over her, who ever the hell she is, you are mine."  
  
"You just met her Kimmy she just left with my son."  
  
"That bitch has OUR son?"  
  
"She is not a bitch Kimmy watch your mouth and yes she has MY son i trust her with MY son, I love HER not YOU!"  
  
"Dom come on I came all the way here for you, I love you, you and Little T come back with me, come on go pack your stuff."  
  
"Kim I am not leaving Letty for you, you are nothing compared to her, I have a chance with her again now and here you come in here trying to ruin it, you need to go."  
  
"Okay sure I will leave now but I will be back."   
  
AN Okay here is chapter 7, Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapters I will update again soon, But thanks for reviewing everyone R&R 


	8. Will You Be?

A/N I updated this story for all of my faithful reviewers who always have such sweet things to say about my writing and who still have love for this story even though I havent updated for so long, I thank you all for staying with this story...

Dom and Kim just looked at each other for a minute in silence, before Mia came in the room and broke the silence

"Okay my brother said he don't want you anymore so why in the hell are you still here?" And with that Mia shut the door in Kim's face.

"Dom you will come back to me if it's the last thing you do….but you will come back and I will take away everyone you love if I have to." Kim said under her breath as she walked away. She got in her car and drove away.

At the local Dairy Queen

Little T got an ice cream cone wit 3 scopes of ice cream, it was way to big for his little mouth but he didn't care because he was enjoying every lick.

"Lil one you shouldn't of gotten so many scopes." Letty said laughing at the way he was licking it trying his hardest not to knock it over.

Lil T giggled because he knew he probley looked so silly trying to eat this really big ice cream when he was just so little.

"You got the cutest little giggle." Letty said to him

"Tank you."

"Any time." She said while putting her hand on his head and moving it all around, she would have really messed his hair up if he had any.

"Letty!" He yelled laughing almost dropping his ice cream.

They just sat there looking at the ocean across the street when Little T broke the silence with a question that even shocked Letty that he would ask

"Letty can you be my new mommy?"

"Lil one I'm sorry but that is question that I just cant answer at this point okay?"

"Ok." He said looking down at the ground

They got quite for a little while longer until he once again broke the silence

"It was worth a try…"

Letty just smiled at him

"You ready to go lil one?"

"Yeah lets go to the mall now."

"Okay Little T."

With that he held her hand and they went back to the car.

A/N Sorry so short but a storm is her and my mom is making me shut down the computer lol so please review


	9. I Want This and This

They got to the mall about a half an hour later, when they got there Little T ran right to the toy store. Letty just smiled at the little boy as he ran, and she had to run to catch up wit him.

"Letty I want this, and this, and this too!"

Letty just grabbed everything that he said he wanted; I mean come on would you be able to tell his little behind no? After Little T picked out everything that he wanted him and Letty want to the check out line, when the lady got done checking out everything that they had on the table she said

"Your total comes to 325.94."

"Dang Lil one you are worst then your Aunt Mia." Little T let out a little giggle. Letty pulled out this big roll of hundreds and fifties, and paid cash for all the items, the lady gave Letty this look wondering where she would get all that money. And Letty just gave the lady a look like 'mind your own damn business.' Then Lil T and Letty just walked around the mall hand and hand, after of course they put all of Little T's items in the car first, so they wouldn't have to carry all of it around. They stopped in the stores that the other saw something that they liked in it. They had a lot of stuff by the end of the day; Little T had basically a whole new wardrobe when they got done.

"Okay lil one you ready to go?" He was scratching his eyes trying to rub away the tiredness that he felt.

"No I wanna have some more fun Letty."

Letty just laughed and said

"I think we had enough fun for one day lil one." They got in the car, and Letty helped him in the backset. By the time they got home he was knocked out. Letty just smiled and let out a little laugh seeing that she knew it was going to happen. She got out and pulled her set out so she could get out him without waking him up. So she picked him up and balanced him on one hip and went into the house leaving all their stuff in the car. She walked in and noticed that all the guys were down stairs playing the game cube.

"Hey guys um can you guys get all the stuff outta the car while I go put Lil One to bed?"

"Sure Letty." They all said while putting the game on pause and got up, she stopped Vince before he got out the door,

"Where is Mia, and Brain?"

"Um they went out to eat I guess."

"Okay."

As Letty was going up the stairs she heard Leon yell

"DAMN LETTY DID YOU BUY THE WHOLE MALL?"

She just laughed and went upstairs into Dom and Little T's room, when she got there Dom was lying on the bed fast asleep. So just put Little T down right next to his dad and left. She had no idea that Dom was awake that whole time and when Letty came in he hurried up and pretended to be asleep. And when she left he covered up Little T and whispered

"I love you Letty and I will prove to you that you can trust me again."

Thanks for everyone who reviewed you guys make me wanna write more because of the reviews!


	10. Oh Really?

The next day was basically a chill day for the gang, the boys played basketball, while the women sat and watched them, with the kids. When night time came, and since there was no street race that day, they decided to go to the club. Just to have fun and to losen up. Leon decided to stay with Mia at home. Brian had offered but Mia insisted he go to make sure Letty and Dom stayed out of trouble. So he ended up going. They all got in there calls and left, when Little T came downstairs to hang with Mia and Leon,

"Hey Leon can we play video games?"

"Sure buddy what do you wanna play?"

"A race car one okay."

Leon laughed then put it in.

AT THE CLUB

Dom and Letty headed straight to the bar,

"Um can I have a Sex on the Beach? Dom what do you want?"

"Um I guess ill have the same."

"Okay make that 2 Sex on the Beach."

They all was having a good time drunk as hell, and dancing with each other. But everyone was shocked when they saw Dom and Letty grinding on each other, when Pretty Ricky's Gring On Me came on, but they really didnt think nothing of cause they were both drunk as hell. When 2:30 a.m came around everyone was tired except for Dom and Letty, so everyone left while they stayed. They sat down on one of the couches with Letty on his lap, then Dom kissed her, which turned out to be a big make-out session, they were to drunk to figure out wat was going on. Then Dom said

"Letty come on." He grabed her hand and pulled her out of the night club. They ran across the street to a hotel.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

The gang was all back except for Dom and Letty, and that worried the hell outta Mia cause she knew if they was alone it was going to lead to no good. They was going to get in a arguement like they always do, and they are then goin to drive home drunk and pissed. Which she did see them do once before and it wasnt good...they are very dangerous drivers all ready and when they are pissed and drunk, its worst...way worst.

THE HOTEL

They got a room together, when they got in they went staright to the bed to finish their make-out session, which then led to another thing, which then led to another (Sorry guys it is a PG-13 lol) When they got doing the do, they just laid there in each other arms, until the next day

"You know i still love you right Letty?"

"Sorta.."

"What do you mean sorta?"

"I mean I know that you used to love me, then you left me all alone, and got married, and had a kid with some other women."

"Letty i told you sorry how many times now?"

"Well you know what Dom, sorry just dont cut it with me!"

"Why not Letty, damn you know how i feel about you and nothing will ever change!"

"Did you ever tell her you loved her Dom?"

"What?"

"Did you ever tell her you love her?"

Dom got real quiet and just looked at Letty for a minute.

"What does that got to do with anything Letty?"

"Cause you said I know how you feel about me, how do I know that you still dont feel whatever for her?"

"Cause Letty...Yes I told her I loved her but as time went by i relized that i didnt love her, and i never could, because of you."

"Dom i just need time to think."

"If thats what you want Letty, then Ill give you all the time in the world."

"Thank you."

"But Letty, just remember that i will love you for ever and a day no matter what, and thats real."

And with that Dom got all his stuff and left.

They never relized that someone was watching them that whole night and heard everything

AT THE HOUSE

When Letty got home Mia ran up to her

"Where have you been and wheres my brother?"

"Hold on Dom isnt here?"

"No! We thought he was with you, but now your here and he isnt, so what did you do? DId you kill him and throw him over a clift Letty?"

Letty laughed at how Mia was acting

"No Mia I did not kill your brother, and I dont have no idea where he is."

"He wasnt with you last night?"

"Yeah he was, we got hotel rooms, so we didnt have to drive hom drunk."

"Hold up you guys got Hotel rooms together?"

"Not together Mia, we had 2 different rooms." Letty lied

"Uh huh if you say so Letty."

"I dont just say so i KNOW so."

About 2 hours later, there still was no sign of Dom, and Letty didnt want to worry, so instead she goes to the garage to work on her car and also to clear her head.

AT THE GARAGE

Letty was under her car when she heard someone walk in. She didnt pay it no mind because she figured it was one of the boys comeing in to get a tool or something. But then she felt someone kick her boot slightly, so she rolled from under the car. And there she saw the one and only Kim.

"Hey Kim, Little T is at the house if you wanna see him."

"No Letty actually im here to see you..."

Letty got up from her rolly and sat down on the leather sofa in the office, and told Kim to sit too.

"So Kim what can i do for you?'

"Well Letty I thought i'd let you know first before Dom just breaks your heart again."

"What are you talking about Kim."

"Well Dom came to my hotel room today round 10 this morning." Letty thought for a minute, Dom left their room at 9:50, he wouldnt would he?

"Okay?"

"And he told me that he made a mistake, and fucked you last night.. And then he told me he got in the moment and pictured that you were me and told you that he loved you and would for forever and a day."

"Oh he said all that?"

"Yeah Letty..Im terribly sorry..I thought i should just tell you before you know.. you started feeling that love again. Thats just not there."

"Well thanks Kim."

"Your welcome, and Letty lets be friends."

"Sure."

Kim got up and so did Letty, and Kim being phoney as all hell huged Letty goodbye and left. And then Letty just sat there and thinking. Damn I really thought that Dom still did love me...I guess not. But then again Kim could be lieing. But if she was how could she know all that stuff about last night, she even knew what he said to me. So she couldnt be lien to me. Only Dom is, and i believed him like a dumbass.

THE BEACH

Dom has been sitting there just looking at the waves thinking about Letty, he has been here since he left the hotel with Letty. Never moved, he couldnt move, he jus couldnt get Letty out of his mind no matter what he did or though, she was in his head. Finally Dom got up when he relized how late it was, it was 3:00 he been here way to long, since like 10 he been here. He really didnt pay no mind to the figure that was sitting in their car watching him, or even when they drove away a while ago. He never paid it anymind.

ABOUT A MONTH LATER

Letty has been acting mighty funny towards me ever since, the day we made love. Shes been ignoring me and then when I say something to her she gives me one word answers, and then walks away. I dont get what I didnt wrong I dont get it at all. She knows I love her so why is she acting like this?

LETTY"S POV

DAMN DAMN DAMN how can I be so fucking stupid. I dont know what to say to him even now. I feel like im the stupidest person in the world I mean how in the hell do you tell someone that you love, but they dont love you, they are in love with someone else that, your pregant, yeah thats right Im pregnant...

TBC

(AN Sorry guys I had to leave you hanging, I wanted to make this chapter long for everyone. How do you like the twist? I feel so evil doing this to you lol, no i dont i love to leave you hanging lol. BUT ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO IT MAKES ME WANT TO COME UP WITH NEW STUFF FASTER FOR EVERYONE!SO PLEASE REVEIW THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER


	11. NonBeliever

LETTY▓S POV

So here I am going on 2 months pregnant and scared out of my mind. Dom still loves Kim and I▓m pregnant with his damn kid┘what kind of women am I? I just fell like one of those hoes from the races. I▓m scared to tell anyone about the predicament I▓m in but I know I have to. So today I plan on tell Brian to see what he says I should do. So I go outside to find him. He was under the hood of Leon▓s car messing with something.

⌠Brian can I talk to you?■

⌠Sure Let you know you can what▓s up? He asked looking up for a minute

⌠I got something to tell you but don▓t kill me.■

⌠Oh God what did you do now Letty?■ No he stood up straight and was looking me dead in my face with those damn meaningful blue eyes of his.

⌠Don▓t look at me like that Brian.■

⌠Well come out with it what happened?■

⌠Promise not to yell?■

⌠Letty your gonna make me yell if you don▓t jus come out with it.■

⌠Ok me and Dom slept together last month and now I▓m pregnant when he doesn▓t love me and him and his ex-wife planed on working it out.■ I said very fast.

Brain didn▓t even say nothing else to me he just whipped his hands off with a towel that was in his back pocket, put that back walked to the kitchen where Dom was a punched him in his face!!!!! They of course started to fight and yell at each other until Leon and Vince broke them up.

⌠What the hell is your problem O▓Connor!?■

⌠You▓re my problem!!■

⌠I didn▓t do shit to you, you▓re the one who came up in here and punched me!■

⌠Cause Lettys pregnant and you decided to get back with your ex-wife!■

I couldn▓t believe he jus ratted me out! Now all of a sudden it got deathly quite and all eyes were on me. And with me being pregnant and extra hormonal I started to cry and ran outside. And of course Dom ran after me.

⌠Letty? LETTY?■ I turned around

⌠What Dom?■

⌠Why didn▓t you tell me?

⌠Cause you love her Dom.■

⌠What are you talking about I told you I want you not her I love you.■

⌠The day that we made love she came to the garage and told me you went to her room that morning and you made up.■

⌠She told you that.■

⌠Yeah so I was going to have the baby and raise it alone.■

Dom came up to me and hugged me

⌠Letty I don▓t love her I love you I never went to her room that morning I want to the Beach to think about us.■

⌠Well then how come she knew everything you said to me.■

⌠I don▓t know but I am going to find out I promise you.■

⌠Dom I▓m sorry but I can▓t believe you.■ And with that I pushed him off me got in me car and left.

A/N I am so sorry for making everyone wait I know its been along time since I updated but I been through a lot. I jus had my first son so I haven▓t been able to really be on the computer too much but I will start up dating again jus make sure to READ AND REVIEW THANKS 


	12. Chapter 12

So here I am just driving around with nowhere to go. I'm just so damn confused its not even funny, do I believe him? Or do I just leave him alone. He is technically still married and she knew everything that was said in our hotel room. But then again Dom said that he still loved me, and the look in his eyes made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. I also loved Little T and I wanted to be apart of his life, but then again I could be apart of his life with or without Dom. I made up my mind and turned my car around and headed back to the house. Everybody was sitting in the back yard, Vince, Jesse, and Leon was all playing basketball and when they saw me pull up they just stopped playing and smiled at me and started back up again. Little T came running up to me

"WETTY"

"Hey, beetle bug I missed you."

"I miss you to, quit leaving me."

"You can always count on me little one, you're stuck with me for life."

"Good."

"Whatcha want to do today."

"Let's go to the movies."

"OK sounds good to me go get ready."

With that I put little T down and he ran into the house to go get ready. Dom was watching the whole time and came up to me then.

"Letty can we talk?"

"About what Dom?"

"About us Letty don't act like that."

"I'm not acting like anything, Hope you don't mind I'm taking Little T out."

"Letty you know I don't mind."

"Oh ok just checking, you know I don't want you picturing me as Kim anymore."

"Letty your not Kim and you'll never be Kim."

"Whatever Dom."

"Your better, and I love you."

I didn't even look at him; I just turned from him and went to go check on Little T. Didn't even turn to look back.

A.N…OK so first of all I would like to thank M3L2011 and Violet201 for the congrats on my son, That was really nice of you, ok so here is the deal with this story I got this far on this chapter and got completely stuck, I want to continue writing this story for you But I have NO IDEA where I want this story to go, So If you would like to give me some ideas about where you would like this story to go next I would be entirely grateful lol I kinda have an idea but I dnt kno I need to think about it, well jus let me kno and remember the more reviews I get the faster I update! LOL Thanks everybody! Love ya all!


	13. MY Letty

So here I am sitting in my room, looking at my light blue walls wondering why in the hell is God putting me through this. I have a human being growing in me and I'm scared out of my mind about that. My "Baby Daddy" is back with his ex-wife, but come to find out there is nothing "Ex" about her. I had to try to get my attention off of my current train of thought, so I start concentrating on this lonely little ladybug crawling up my wall. So of course the ladybug and me become real fast friends

"So what do you think I should do?" The ladybug suddenly stops mid-crawl, for jus a quick second then starts moving again

"You think I should stop bitching?" The ladybug once again stops then moves

"Maybe I should just leave?" This time the ladybug doesn't stop moving,

"Whatever then I don't like talking to you anyways." Right after I said that the ladybug opened her wings and flew right out of my window.

"Bitchy-ass ladybug." I muttered to my self, changed my shoes and walked down stairs, where Little T was patiently waiting. Looking like his dad like always.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?"

"Of course Wetty you took a billion years!"

"I'm a women I'm supposed to take a billion and ONE years!"

"Weeettttttty! That's jus entirely tooooooo long!" He cried

"Ok I'm sorry beetle bug next time, I'll only take a million!"

"Ok!" Its crazy how he agreed to something that was still a very long time without even knowing that the hell he agreed to. But then again he wouldn't need the smartness cause he had the handsomeness to him. Who the hell am I kidding Little T needed it all! I need to teach him how to treat a women cause his dad sure as hell didn't know how.

"So where are we heading to?"

"I changed my mind."

"Oh yeah what did you change your mind about?"

"I don't wanna go anywhere Wetty."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I wanna stay and play video games with Uncle Vince and Leon."

"So let me get this straight, your dissing me?"

"Yes." He said totally disregarding my feelings!

"WHAT! Why?" He looked sheepishly away from me

"I'm sorwy Wetty, I just really wanna beat Uncle Vince some more he makes silly faces when I win!"

"HEY!!!" Vince yelled from the living room

"Well since you put it like that, I guess I can forgive you."

"THANKS WETTY!" Then he gave me a real quick hug and ran into the living room. I lived for these moments to see him look up at me with that beautiful smile. I stood there for a while to replay that itty-bitty smile in mind. When Brian walked behind me and whispered

"Hey there Beautiful!"

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed cause he scared the shit out of me; I punched him hard in his chest.

"Ouch Letty, don't be punching me!" He then punched me back and ran right out the front door. So of course I had to chase his scrawny ass, I wasn't about to let that one slide and it's been awhile since I last beat the crap outta him.

"Ok Letty now your big fat pregnant ass better chill."

"I might be pregnant but I'll still beat that blonde hair out of your big head!"

"Ok I quit."

"Well then come here so I can hit you, and call no hit backs!"

"Stop being a kid."

"No get over here."

"I'm not coming over there so you can punch me and call no hit backs that's just out of the question."

"You can do it now or I'll get you when you least expect it."

"If you can ever get close enough."

"Ok then Preppy your choice."

"I love ya WETTY!"

"Shut up Brian."

"No Wetty I LOOOOVVVVEEE YOOOUUU! He then ran up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"Brain stop it!!"

"No tell me back!"

"Now who's being the kid?"

"Let her go O'Connor." We turned around to see a slightly pissed off Dom

"Not til she tells me what I wanna hear."  
"I don't care what you wanna hear let my Letty go."

"First of all lets get something clear right now, I'm nobody's Letty but my own and I hate to bust your bubble Dom but you don't run this show and I'll never be your Letty again and Brain I love you now let me go." With that I pushed Brain off of me and went into the house.

(AN. Thanks everybody for all of the great idea's they are all noted, I still haven't decided where to take it just yet…I hope you like the new chapter, please read and review I love reading what you guys think so I can make this story more enjoyable for you, thank you all

With love

Angelica


End file.
